Superstar
by burning brighter than the sun
Summary: "I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are" A CharliexOC One-shot. Typed and written at 2 am. R&R! *heart* T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Superstar-CharliexOC

Summary: "I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are" A CharliexOC fic.

A/N: Ollo freakish peoples ;-) I'm SOOOO obsessed with Lemonade Mouth. I think Charlie's cute. Lolz so I had a dream, and this is exactly what happened. I don't own Lemonade Mouth or Taylor Swift, sadly.. Anyhoos, we continue =D PS-Everything is Nikki (Mine)'s POV.

"I can't believe we're actually here!" my best friend, Emmy, squealed. She dragged me to a Lemonade Mouth concert when they came to the arena near us. I never really was a fan. Concerts aren't my thing. Big crowds freak me out, so I avoid places like that. "Let's go buy a t-shirt!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah. Sure, okay." I reluctantly followed her into the large crowd.

***Determinate***

We later made our way to the stage area and took our seats in the third row. A blonde girl stepped out onto the stage and began singing.

_Trying hard to fight these tears  
>I'm crazy worried<br>Messing with my head this fear  
>I'm so sorry<br>You know you gotta get it out  
>I can't take it<br>That's what being friends is about_

I, I want to cry  
>I can't deny<br>Tonight I wanna up and hide  
>And get inside<br>It isn't right  
>I gotta live in my life<br>I know I, I know I  
>I know I gotta do it<br>I know I, I know I  
>I know I gotta do it<p>

Emmy started screaming at the top of her lungs and said, "That's Olivia, the lead singer." I nodded and looked back at the stage, especially noticing the drummer. I leaned over and screamed over the music, "Hey, who's the drummer?"

"Oh, him? That's Charlie Delgado. He freaks me out." I bit my lip and looked at her with sheepish eyes. "Oh dear Lord, you like him, don't you?"

"A little," I admitted, looking back up at him. "I'd have to see him closer, though." A guy with pale skin and red hair began rapping madly fast.

_It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent  
>Use it like a veteran<br>Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine  
>Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than<br>Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them  
>People need a breather cause they're feeling that adrenaline<br>Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!  
>Cause we're coming to your house (and)<br>people keep on smiling with the lemons in their mouths  
>I'm the real deal, you know how I feel<br>Why they in it for the meal I'm just in it for the thrill  
>Get down now I ain't playin' around put your feet up from the ground<br>And just make that sound right_

"Holy cheeseball! Who is that?" I asked

"Oh, that's Wendell, also known as Wen." She said, blushing a bit.

"Well, HE freaks ME out," I said, laughing.

"Stop, and shush."

They played song after song, and I was actually starting to enjoy myself. The cute drummer named Charlie kept flashing a smile in my general direction. Could he actually be smiling at me? _That's crazy, _my mind told me. _How could he even see you in this light, let alone the question it was even me? It could be Emmy, or those weird people beside me _(not likely, but...) _or it could even be my imagination._

I snapped out of my trance in time to see a brunette being handed the mic.

"This is 'She's So Gone'." She smiled, and the crowd went nuts.

_Insecure, in her skin, like a puppet,  
>a girl on a string,<br>Broke away, learn to fly,  
>if you want her back gotta let her shine,<br>So it looks like the joke's on you,  
>cause the girl that you thought you knew<em>

She's so gone, That's so over now  
>She's so gone, now,<br>you won't find her around,  
>You can look but you won't see<br>the girl I used to be, cause she, she's so gone,

By that time, me and Emmy were out of our seats and dancing crazy. The song ended, and we were both out of breath.

"Are you all having a good time?" Olivia asked, pumped. Deafening cheers responded. "Awesome! Now, who will be the lucky person to come up and sing a duet with us?" More cheers. A single spotlight traveled around the arena, landing on none other than...me.

Emmy looked envious. "Go ahead!" she said.

"Come on," I said, "Remember the talent show? I can't do this!"

"Of course you can!" she smiled. "Charlie's looking at you. Come on, do it for Charlie." She winked.

"Fine." I said through clenched teeth. I climbed out of my seat and made my way to the stage, getting envious glares from everyone who I walked by. Olivia was so full of enthusiasm; I thought she was going to explode. Charlie was giving me a blinding smile. I gave him a small smile in return. My legs were shaking so bad I was glad I rethought the stilettos I was originally planning on wearing.

"So, what's your name?" the brunette (I later found out was named Mo) who sang 'She's So Gone' asked me.

"Uhmmm, Nikki?" I stated, it sounding more like a question.

"Okay, so we can sing any song you like. What's your favorite?" a beaming Olivia asked me. I was starting to freak out. _Oh no, here comes the anxiety again._ I thought.

"Uh, I like 'Superstar' by Taylor Swift, I suppose," I answered, throwing a slight glance at Charlie.

Stella gasped. "I love that song!"

Soon, we were all singing 'Superstar'.

_You smile that beautiful smile and all the girls in the front row  
>Scream your name<br>So dim that spotlight, tell me things like I  
>Can't take my eyes off of you<br>I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
>Who's desperately in love with you<br>Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
>Superstar<em>

Everyone was waving their glow sticks back and forth. I was feeling so confident, I even changed a few lyrics in the bridge.

_You played in pizza places, _(Real lyrics: You've played in bars)_  
>You play the drums <em>(Real lyrics: You play guitar)  
><em>I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are<br>And you'll never see you play me to sleep  
>Every night from the radio<em>

At the end of the song, the applause was the loudest I have ever heard. I even got a standing ovation! I went around hugging each of the band members. When I got to Charlie, we hugged and when we pulled apart, he said, "You were awesome." Then he lowered his voice as low as he could. "I slipped my number in your jacket pocket. Call me." He winked. Feeling flustered, I went back to my seat with Emmy.

"I saw you were talking to Charlie," she grinned like the Cheshire cat. "What did you guys say?"

"Oh, I dunno.." I answered, pulling the slip of paper out of my pocket.

"What's that?" she asked curious.

"Oh, nothing." She knew it had to be something. I was smiling as widely as I had been when I found out my mom WASN'T going to force me to eat soy burgers for the rest of my life. I was pretty happy then. Momma loves her meat.

She grabbed the paper out of my hands. "What are these MAGIC NUMBERS?" she asked, quoting National Treasure.

"A certain boy's phone number," I said, winking.

"YOU GOT CHARLIE'S NUMBER?" she screamed. "Did you get Wen's?"

"Shhh!" I shushed her. "Keep it down! And no. Isn't Wen dating Olivia anyways?"

"Yes." She sank down in her seat, throwing a quick glare at Olivia. I looked up at Charlie, whose eyes were already locked on me. Once he saw I was returning the eye contact, his face broke into a smile, and he returned to his drumming, hitting it intently.

Soon, maybe too soon, the concert was over. I would probably never see Charlie again. As me and Emmy made our way to the car, we noticed there was a guy standing against it. A guy that looked like..

"Charlie!" I screamed, running toward the car.

"Oh dear Lord," I heard Emmy say teasingly under her breath.

"Hey, beautiful," he said with a smile that made me laugh like Bailey from The Suite Life on Deck.

"Hey! What are you doing here, and how did you know this was our car?"

"Um, lucky guess?" he said. I laughed. "And, you forgot something."

"What could I have forgot?" I asked, confused. "All I brought was my phone, which is still in my pocket."

"This," he said. And before I had time to say anything, I felt his perfect lips on mine, his hand caressing my cheek. My eyes fluttered shut, and all I could think about was how he tasted. Kind of like mint gum and...Twizzlers?

I was interrupted by Emmy sneaking up beside us and whispering really softly, "PDA."

We broke apart, and I shot a glare at Emmy, then turned my attention back to Charlie.

"When will I see you again?" I asked.

"I'll come back for you after the tour. We can leave and never look back." He laughed.

I laughed, too. "Where would we go?"

"I don't know and I don't care, as long as I'm with you."

"Awwwwww!" Emmy said. We both shot her looks. "I ruined the moment," she said, looking down in shame.

"It's okay, I still love you," I laughed. I turned back to Charlie. "So it's a plan? You, me, a car, and the open road?"

"Yep. Sounds like the perfect plan." He smiled. We hugged and he kissed the top of my head. "See you soon, Nikki. Give me a call."

"I will," I said. "See you, superstar."

A/N" Yeah, so, really bad one-shot. Random idea I had at 2 in the morning during my insomnia. Review, cupcakes =)


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Should I make a sequel of this? It would follow Nikki and Charlie's trip across the country ;-) Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
